The Biggest Rumor
by kashii marii
Summary: Popularity can cause a lot of things to happen for the Sohma's.
1. Secrets revealed

**Title:** The Biggest Rumor

Gohan steals a camcorder from his sister, revealing two kids turning into a tiger and a sheep. Thinking it's a camera trick, he shows everyone at school. Trying to take the camcorder back, Momiji only proves that the footage is real.

**Chapter 1: Secrets revealed.**

"Time to switch lunches!" Kisa says, passing her lunch to Hiro, who passes his lunch to Megumi, who passes his lunch to Kisa.

"Yes, Lets." Megumi says as they were passing the lunches around. At Kimiwa Middle School, Kisa and Hiro, first years there, are eating lunch with their second year friend, Megumi Hanajima. As Megumi in particular opens up the lunch he just received and takes a bite, a sour look comes across his face. "It's so spicy…"

"No it isn't!" Hiro yells. "I hardly added in any that time!"

"But it's still spicy… I can't handle spices." Kisa giggles as she hands everyone a napkin. "Next time, were changing the cycle of who we give our lunch too. Kisa's lunches are always sweet."

As the group of three talked and ate, they remain unaware of the camcorder watching over them, with three girls hiding in the bushes with it along with a camera. One of them, Name Kira, has big eyes and blond curly hair whose controlling the camcorder. The one winding the camera, name Miki, has brown hair with a tan colored ribbon tying her hair that matches her uniform. And the last girl, name Sana, wears glasses and had her hair up in two, long, black ponytails. All but Sana were giggling as they watched the three.

"Huh?" Hiro exclaims, "No Way! Your lunches always have poppy seeds in it one way or another! It's too damn annoying!"

"You have a problem with poppy seed?"

"I do! Stop adding them!"

"Fine… then you stop adding spices."

"Deal." As the two shakes hands, Kira starts blushing.

"He's too cute…" Miki and Sana looks up from what they're doing to glare at her. Kira sighs. "What I wouldn't do to be Kisa. She's so lucky to have them…"

"Your kidding right?" Miki asks, putting a hand to her hip. "Kisa is the better of choice to be with."

"She's not gay and neither am I! Stop suggesting that!"

"Calm down you two." Sana says, "Lets just get this over with and get their pictures alright? I want to eat soon before lunch is over."

"I can't believe you're thinking about eating when the beautiful trio is just right there!" Miki yells. Sana Laughs.

"Ok."

"Here." Kisa says, grabbing the used napkins from her friends. As she stood up, so does Megumi and Sana. As Megumi was about to bow to her as a thank you, Kisa accidentally bumps into him.

"Lets hurry and get it over with." As Sana turns her attention to the trio, she gasps as she and her friends see Kisa turn into a tiger.

"Oh no!" Hiro yells.

"What?" Megumi wonders as the smoke clears up. "She's…"

"Cute!" Miki yells jumping from the bushes with her camera as she runs towards them.

"Hey!" Kira yells with her camcorder. "Wait up!" Sana looks at her friends, worried. She reaches a hand out towards them, but ends up not moving from her spot. Megumi looks back and forth from Kisa and the two girls before he stepped in front of Kisa, trying to block their view of her.

"Leave!" Megumi demands as the girls start to circle them, taking pictures of Kisa.

"Hey!" Hiro yells, trying to push the girls away. "Leave her alo-" But before he could finish his sentence, Miki bumps into him in clear view of Kira's camcorder. Every one of them gasps as they witness Hiro turn into a sheep.

"I'm leaving!" Sana yells in fright as she turns and ran. Miki and Kira, seeing her run, runs after her.

"Wait up Sana!" Kira yells, turning off her camcorder.

"Beautiful trio?" Sana yells as she runs. "You mean Cursed Trio didn't you?" Unsure what to do at first; Megumi does the first thing coming in mind. He runs after the three girls.

"I'll go get the camera's back!" Megumi yells out to Hiro and Kisa as they stare at him run.

"Do you think he'll be able to get it?" Hiro asks Kisa. "He doesn't run fast." Kisa sighs.

"I hope so."

* * *

"He's gaining on us!" Miki yells as they notice Megumi catching up.

"Here!" Kira yells, grabbing Miki's camera, and then handing the two items to Sana.

"What the?" Sana yells.

"Ok! Split!" As the other two runs separate ways, Sana starts crying.

"You people are crazy!" She yells as she ends up running into a crowd of students who are crowding up the entryway into the school. Megumi turns to look at Kira and Miki, noticing there hands are empty. He shoves his way through the crowd. Finally, when he makes it out of the crowd and into the schools' hallway, he looks around, finally realizing in horror that he lost track of Sana.

* * *

"Ugh…" Akito complains as he gets a headache.

"Are you alright?" Aiko asks as she takes a sip of tea.

"No…" Akito replies. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen." Aiko glares at their food platter.

"Didn't Hatori say not to eat sugar?" Akito places a hand over his mouth, running out of the room. Aiko smiles as she shakes her head. "I feel like a notepad." Aiko says jokingly to herself. But soon she frowns as she looks down at her tea. "Though… I got a bad feeling about something as well."

* * *

Megumi breathes heavily as he makes it back to Hiro and Kisa who are back to human form. "I'm sorry." Megumi says, hands still on knees. "I… I lost them."

"What?" Hiro yells out angrily. "Are you kidding me?" Kisa places a hand on him, looking at him with a stern look.

"It's alright Megumi." Kisa says, smiling at him. "We're glad that you tried. Thank you."

"Yea! But they filmed and took pictures of us! What if they show everyone and think 'lets see if it's true!' and decide to hug us? Then-' As Hiro went on; Kisa grabs Megumi gently on the arm.

"Don't worry." Kisa says, noticing his disappointed look. "Things will be fine."

"How long…" Megumi says, pausing. "How long have you been cursed?" Kisa lets go of him, backing away a step. "I want to make sure that… it wasn't I who cursed you." Hiro stops what he was blabbing on about to stare at Megumi questioningly?

"What do you mean by that?" Hiro asks. Megumi takes a deep breath, as he stands straight up.

"I can put curses on people." Kisa sighs, laughing.

"You didn't do this, of course not." Kisa says reassuringly. "We were born with our curse." Megumi's eye twitches.

"So was my sister."

(Authors note: If you want to know whom this character name Aiko is, go to my profile and find out XP. Apparently, she's in a lot of my story ideas that I ended up having to make a character profile for her.

Thanks for reading -.)


	2. Here comes helpcruelty

**Chapter 2: Here comes help/cruelty.**

"Saki!" Megumi calls out as he unlocks the door to his home with Kisa and Hiro entering in after him. "Gran Gran?"

"In the kitchen, Megumi." Saki says loud enough for them to hear her. As Megumi shuts the door, he turns to Kisa and Hiro to wait there before he went into the kitchen, seeing Saki make tea. "We have more company, don't we?" Saki asks as she reaches into the cabinet for three more teacups. "Sohma's, am I right?" Saki asks as she places the cups on her tray next to three other glasses.

"Yes." Megumi says. "They're cursed." Saki smiles as the kettle blows.

"That explains the strange waves. Very well. Bring them to my room." Megumi nods.

"Right this way." Megumi says opening the door to Saki's room.

"Yo! Megumi!" Arisa yells from the table, waving.

"Ah!" Tohru stood up gleefully. "Kisa! Hiro! Megumi!"

"Sissy!" Kisa yells, running up to give Tohru a hug. Hiro, with a disgusted look on his face, turns to Megumi, asking, "You never told me your sister was friends with Tohru Honda."

"So you are already acquainted with her." Megumi replies. Walking up to Arisa. "That's good."

"Well," Arisa says to Hiro, "Megumi never told us he had friends. He usually talks about food, curses, and… what I wear for work." Hiro and Kisa look at him, shocked.

"Can you blame me? It's cute." Hiro puts a hand over his face, thinking, _I'm a friend of Shigure's younger self._

"I'm back." Saki says as she enters the room, placing the tray of snacks and drinks on the table. Megumi runs up to Hiro, grabbing him by the shoulder. He whispers to him in his ear, "Watch your manners around her. If you insult her in any way, she will hurt you." Hiro stares at Saki who stares back. She smiles in a way that makes Hiro uncomfortable.

"Aren't you goanna give Kisa a warning?" Hiro whispers back.

"No… she doesn't complain as much as you do." Megumi let's go of Hiro to go up to Saki to whisper something. Hiro turns pink from anger.

"Ah!" Arisa yells, looking at her watch, "Dammit! I gotta go!" Arisa grabs her bags, and leaves the house after saying goodbye to everyone within 4 seconds.

"Perfect timing." Saki says as Megumi sits at the spot Arisa sat at. "Hiro, why don't you take a seat next to Megumi?" Hiro stares at Megumi, who glares a warning to him.

"Fine." Hiro says as he took his seat, sitting across from Kisa who sat next to Tohru. Saki, sitting nearest to the door sighs.

"Tohru, I'm sorry but can you please leave the room for a bit there's something I should discuss with these kids."

"We're not-" Hiro was about to retort until he felt Megumi's shoulder hitting him on the arm.

"Sissy can stay." Kisa says, holding onto Tohru's arm. Megumi let's out a small laugh to the word 'sissy.'

"Very well." Saki turns to Megumi. "I'm surprised you didn't place a curse on the girls who paparazzi your friend."

"Knowing those girls, they'll keep the secret to themselves."

"But what if someone sees it?" Hiro yells, slamming both fists on the table. "Like if it was stolen or something?"

"Hiro, Kisa, what happened?" Tohru asks.

"None of your business women!" Saki, glaring at Hiro, shocks him with an electric flow, causing him to spaz out for a second.

"Told you." Megumi whispers as Hiro's eyes start to spin.

"A warning. Next time, he'll see things." Saki says. "Kisa, is it?" Kisa nods. "Please explain the situation." Kisa nods.

"These three girls at school who usually follow us, caught Hiro and I transforming into animals." Tohru gasps as Saki sighs.

"This explains the Sohma boys' strange vibes completely." Saki says. "Megumi, when Gran Gran comes back, we could try to find a way to break the curse for your friends. But what those girls do with the cameras, I have no control over."

"Some help this was…" Hiro whispers to himself.

"If your are going to say something, say it allowed." Saki says. Hiro shifts his eyes to her.

"We need to get those camera's back." Hiro states, "If this guy name Akito finds out, we're as good as dead."

"Then I suggest you two don't go home or to school for a while." Saki says. "You two can stay here. Tohru, Megumi, don't let anyone know there here. And Megumi, tell us what happens tomorrow at school." Megumi and Tohru nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sana tries opening her front door before realizing her step mom must have went to work, forgetting to leave the door unlocked again. Sana sighs, sitting on her front steps, trying to figure out Kira's camcorder. "Megumi would want me to delete this," Kira thought blushing to Megumi's name. "But how? I could always get the disposable camera develop then burn the pics…" As Sana tries figuring out what to do, fast footsteps start approaching near her. A boy with spiky black hair smiles with an evil grin as he runs up to Sana, grabbing the two cameras right under her nose.

"Gohan!" Sana yells, standing from her spot. "Give it back!"

"Well, well, well…" Gohan says, holding the camcorder to his side and tossing the disposable camera in the air. "What's my lil' sister doing with expensive lookin' items like these? You steal em?"

"No! Give it back!" Sana yells running up to him, trying to grab the cameras back. But due to the disadvantage of height, Gohan simply just held both items up over his head, causing Sana to jump to reach.

"Watcha hidin' huh Sana?" Gohan taunts. "I wanna watch it!"

"No! Give it back!"

"Ha!" Gohan kicks Sana in the stomach before running away. He took a turn on Maruchi lane, passing Momiji who was just passing by. As Momiji walks, he notices Sana on the ground, crying.

"Uh oh…" Momiji thought allowed as he ran up to her. "Are you alright miss?"

"Everyone…" Sana murmurs, still crying. "Is… going to find out now… about Hiro and Kisa's secret." Momiji gasps as he starts grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You mean Kisa and Hiro Sohma?" Sana looks up at him, surprised.

"Yes. Do you… know them?"

"I'm there cousin. Please! Tell me what the secret was." Sana wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"I… I think they're… cursed." Momiji's eyes widen. "But! I wasn't going to let anybody know! I swear! I was trying to erase the evidence from my friends camcorder, but then my stepbrother took it and ran off with it." Momiji looks down at the ground, shaking. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey Sana!" Sana looks up, away from Momiji to look up at her two friends. "Where were you after school? And where's my camcorder?" Kira asks.

"Who's that person?" Miki asks. Momiji shakily stands up along with Sana.

"I'm Momiji Sohma." He tries to say without shaking. "Hiro and Kisa's older cousin."

"Are you a girl?" Miki asks. Momiji blinks.

"Uh… no…" Miki along with Kira starts blushing.

"Oh boy… I think I just turned bi." Kira stares at her questioningly.

"What are you?" Kira yells, hitting her on the arm.


	3. different intentions

**Chapter 3:different intentions**

"Where is Momiji, by the way?" Yuki asks Hatsuharu before entering the front door of the school. It's early in the morning the next day.

"He's here, but he said he wants to ditch class."

"Why is that?"

"He said he's looking for some guy." Yuki raises a brow.

"What?"

"Give it to me!" The two boys could hear from inside the school building. Hatsuharu and Yuki, knowing one of the voices were Momiji's, jolts into the school, seeing Momiji fighting over a camcorder that Gohan is refusing to let go of as well.

"NO way! It ain't yours!" Gohan yells back.

"It's not yours either!" The crowd around them murmurs about the fight.

"I don't get why Momiji wants it so badly." Hatsuharu and Yuki overhear. "Gohan was just showing us this cute video his sister made of these two kids turning into animals. Then Momiji just snapped in the middle of watching it." Yuki and Hatsuharu froze.

"Hey!" Kyo, one of the onlookers, yells along with Tohru. "Be careful Momiji!"

"Heh…" Gohan snickers, "If you want the camera so badly, then here!" Gohan took a step back before letting go, causing Momiji to fall backwards, bumping into a random girl, causing him to transform.

"OH crap." Hatsuharu says, his eyes widen, taking a step back. "We gotta leave."

"Oh my gosh!" The girl Momiji bumped into yells. "He's a rabbit!"

"So was Gohan's film real?"

"Are those kids in the film are related to Momiji?"

"Maybe all the Sohmas are like that!" To see if it were true, a random girl jumps on Kyo's back, turning him into a cat.

"Tohru!" Yuki yells over the crowd. "Grab Momiji and Kyo and run!" Tohru nods.

"Right!" As fast as she could, she picks up Kyo and Momiji and tries running out of the crowd. But with everyone blocking the way, she has trouble forcing her way through.

"Leave them alone!" One of Yuki's fans yells as she and the other three members starts clearing a path. "Tohru! Hurry and get Yuki's cousins to safety! We'll take care of these guys!"

"Thank you!" Tohru yells as she runs out of the crowd with Kyo and Momiji. Momiji is still holding onto the video camera. Saki and Arisa follow them out of the crowd and out off the school boundaries. Gohan who is still sitting on the ground smiles as he reaches into his bag, taking out pictures. Standing up, he holds the pictures in the air yelling, "The Sohma family must be cursed!" As Saki ran, she hears Gohan and decides to hit him with her electric wave.

"We should go get Megumi!" Saki yells as she runs ahead of everyone.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?" Arisa asks.

* * *

Kira, Sana, and Miki bows down to Megumi. For them right now, it's 2nd period PE. "We're sorry!" the three simultaneously say.

"But don't worry!" Sana says standing up along with her friends. "My new friend said he goes to the same high school as my stepbrother! He promised to bring back the cameras!" Megumi sighs, relieved these girls really had no intensions of letting anyone else know, but worried that this new friend won't be able to get the cameras back.

"Megumi!" Arisa yells out from the other side of the bob-wired fence with everyone standing next to her. "Get your butt over here now!" Megumi nods as he runs over towards them, leaving the three girls behind.

"Why are you all here?" Megumi asks before noticing the other two guys and animals. "Are… those two animals cursed beings as well?"

"Damn!" Kyo yells. "Everyone's finding out!" Megumi chuckles.

"You sort of sound like Hiro."

"Hey! Don't compare me to that little brat!"

"Miss Hanajima, we really need an explanation." Yuki says.

"Yea, we need one from you too Momiji." Hatsuharu says.

"We'll explain when we get to my home." Saki says as Momiji sighs. As Momiji looks around, he notices Sana, Miki, and Kira.

"Hey!" Momiji says before turning to Megumi. "Call those three girls over please." Megumi nods as he turns around, holding one arm in the air. With two of his fingers, he gestures the girls to come over. Before running up to Megumi, the three girls stare at each other confused.

"Yes, what is it Megumi?" Sana asks. Megumi points at the rabbit that smiles and waves at them.

"Hi!" Momiji says. At first, the three girls stare at the rabbit confused before shock hit them.

"Momiji?" Sana yells.

"Yup!" Momiji, still gripping the camcorder with one hand, places both hands on it, and holds it out to Sana. "I said I'd get it back!"

"How do you know her Momiji?" Yuki asks.

"I was walking over to a friends house when I bumped into her yesterday." Sana grabs the camcorder from Momiji.

"Thank you. Did anyone watch it?"

"Pfft." Hatsuharu retorts. "Not only did they watch it, but they even got to witness it live." He says, pointing at Kyo and Momiji. The three girls go wide eyes in fear.

"OH no!" Kira says kneeling to the ground, "This s all my fault! I shouldn't have suggested filming them!"

"We're all to blame." Miki says, patting Kira on the back. "Not like Sana and I didn't go along with it."

"Still…"

"Wait a second…" Miki thought suddenly. "Where are Kisa and Hiro? They didn't show up to school today."


	4. crazy fan clubs

**Chapter 4: crazy fan clubs**

"Oh?" Saki's Gran Gran says as she opens the door, seeing all those kids in front of her. "Is this some sort of ditching day?"

"Is Kisa and Hiro still here?" Saki asks.

"Yes, yes. They're watching TV." Gran Gran says as she leaves the room.

* * *

"Huh?" Kisa wonders as everyone walks into the room.

"Aren't you all supposed to be in school?" Hiro wonders, "Ah? Yuki? Haru? Kyo? Momiji? What are you guys doing here? Let alone you two! Why are you guys in animal form?" Hiro yells, pointing at everyone.

"They didn't have time to grab their clothes." Hatsuharu says. "What about you two? Where'd you get those clothes?" Kisa and Hiro look down at there outfits. Kisa is wearing a black cloak, a stylish black shirt, black shorts and black socks. Hiro is wearing one of Megumi's black collar shirts along with shorts and socks.

"What about the outfits! They belong to Megumi and Saki. We're only borrowing." Hiro says, crossing his arms. Kira, Miki, and Sana who have been hiding behind Arisa and Hatsuharu whispers to each other before nodding. The three approach Hiro and Kisa, bowing to them.

"We're sorry for the trouble we caused you." Kira says.

"Oh no," Kisa says, "It's all-" Hiro puts a hand in front of Kisa.

"Wait a second," Hiro starts, "Just what were you girls doing yesterday? Why the hell were you filming us?"

"Well Hiro," Kira starts, sitting on her knees. "We three are part of the 'Beautiful Trio Group Fan Club" at school! Our soul purpose yesterday was to-" as Kira rambled on about the club, Arisa, Hatsuharu and Saki were holding in laughs, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru thought about how they resemble the 'Yuki Fan Club' at school, Momiji smiled and nods as he listen, Megumi, Hiro and Kisa started blushing and going in shock, and Miki and Sana felt embarrassed as sweat drops formed.

"Ok! OK! That's enough you obsessed freak!" Hiro yells, his arms moving around violently in the air. Kira, Miki and Sana turn white. "You people should have thought up something better to do then turn into a bunch of stalkers! OH gawd! You people are so immature! I wonder if you guys even realize how sad you've made yourselves look!"

"Calm down Hiro." Megumi says with a sweat drop on his head.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?"

"I'm too damn surprised how popular you three are!" Kyo says laughing.

"Hey!" Everyone turns to the door, seeing Gran Gran. "If those two are cursed people as well, you should let them turn back into humans." Tohru jumps as she places Kyo and Momiji on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Tohru yells out as Kyo and Momiji turn around to Tohru.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyo yells, "We can't transform here! We don't have any clothes!"

"Fine, fine." Gran Gran says, placing her hands on her forehead. "Then Saki, Miss. Honda, go look for some clothes for them. Everyone else go sit in the dining room. I have something that'll put you into quite shock."

* * *

Back at the high school, Aiko, taking Akito's place for the time being, walks around the school campus holding a sun umbrella over her head along with Hatori walking by her side. As they walked around, they hear continuous rumors about the Sohma curse, and how they want to find out if Yuki and Hatsuharu are cursed as well. "This must have been that strange feeling I had yesterday Hatori." Aiko says with a worried look on her face. "With all these people knowing about the curse, it'll be hard to get all there memories erased."

"I'll worry about that Miss. Aiko." Hatori says. As Hatori looks around, he notices a dizzying boy, walking out of the school building. "Lets ask him about the rumors." Hatori says, pointing at the boy.

"Good idea."

Gohan rubs his head, tired. When he noticed Aiko walking up to him, he stands up straight, Straightens his outfit, and then leans against the wall. "What can I do for you miss?" He says, unaware Hatori was standing there as well.

"Um… we're curious about that Sohma rumor everyone is-"

"Haha! Came walkin' up to the right guy, miss!" Cuz, ya know, I'm the one who started that." Hatori looks down at Aiko who shrugs.

"Do you have any evidence about this so called curse?"

"Yea." Gohan says as he rummages through his bag. "I had a camcorder too, but that damn Momiji took it… then ended up bumping into someone causing himself to transform as well. Ah!" Gohan takes out the pictures, handing them to Aiko. Aiko, with Hatori looking over her shoulder, flips through the pictures, as if it were a movie, seeing every little detail of it.

"I got'em from my sis." Gohan says proudly. "I thought it was just a trick till both Kyo and Momiji transformed." As Aiko finishes looking at the pictures, she looks up, surprised with what Gohan said.

"What's your name?"

"Na uh cutie." Gohan says, fist to side and an index finger waving around in the air. "First tell me yours." He says, tapping her on the nose. Gohan didn't notice, but Hatori sees flames in her eyes.

"Tell us your name first." Hatori demanded.

"What's it to you?" A vein shows on Aiko's head, she grabs him by the shirt, looking as if about to yell at him, but instead, smiles sweetly.

"Please tell me your name." Aiko says as innocently as possible with a wink. He blushes.

"Ok, it's Gohan Takino."

"Really? Like one of those strong Dragon Ball Z characters?" Hatori sighs, along with a sweat drop on his head. He couldn't stand listening to her flirting.

"You betcha!"

"How cool! By the way, can I keep these pictures, please!"

"What's in it for me huh? A kiss?" Gohan puckers his lips; Aiko places her index finger on it.

"Something better." Gohan blushes more.

"Ok!" Aiko giggles. She hands the pictures over to Hatori before kicking Gohan in the place where it hurts all men.

"There ya go! FA-REEK!" Aiko grabs Hatori on the wrist yelling, "Come Doctor! Lets run for our lives!"

* * *

Moment's later, Hatori and Aiko stops to take a breather a few floors up.

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Aiko yells. Hatori glares at her.

"I thought for sure you were going to beat him." Hatori says.

"Hey! Idiots like him are like idiots in America: all ya gotta do is toy with them till they give ya what you want." Hatori rolls his eyes.

"Impressive… really."

"Um… excuse me?" Hatori and Aiko look around, seeing a girl with blue hair, looking at them from behind a classroom door.

"Uh… yes?" Aiko says.

"No, him." The girl says pointing at Hatori. "Aren't you one of Yuki's relatives? The doctor who came during our first year culture festival?" Hatori nods.

* * *

"We are Yuki's four top fan club members." Matoko says to Aiko and Hatori who sit across from her at a conference table. Sitting to Matoko's left is a girl with dirty blonde hair. To her right is a girl with brown hair. Guarding the door is the girl with blue hair. "As Yuki's soul protectors, we are seeking for help."

"What sort of help?" Hatori asks.

"We need some way to get everyone to forget about his cousins incident. After the incident, we heard quite a lot of students wanting to jump him to see if he transforms as well."

"I see what you mean," Aiko says, "But as his future wife, I feel it best to have him transfer to an all boys school."

"W-WHAT?" The four girls yell out. "YOU'RE HIS FUTURE WIFE?"

"Yup! It was decided before we were born." The four girls turn white. After a few moments of silence, Aiko starts to chuckle as Hatori gave her a stern look.

"Aiko…" Hatori says causing Aiko to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Hatori!" Aiko yells, still laughing as she buries her face in his arm. "I couldn't help it! There expression was so funny! I couldn't help but wonder what'll shock them more! Yuki having a wife or him going to an all boys' school! Oh gosh! I want to see those faces again! Ha ha ha!"

"Can't you stay focus?" Aiko sits up straight.

"You're right. Sorry everyone." Silence filled the room. Hatori coughs to ease tension.

"Anyways," Hatori says, "Getting back to the point, there is someone who could erase this event from ever happening. But since too much people are aware of the Sohma curse, Yuki and his cousins will have to move and attend an all boys academy. And from there, we can hope everyone forgets about this as time goes by." A sudden thought comes into the brown hair girls mind.

"I got a question." The brown hair girl says, "Tohru Honda… everyone in the fan club is jealous of he because she gets along with the Sohma's so well. Do you happen to know what she is to Yuki and his cousins?" Aiko sighs, looking at Hatori who stared back at her. Aiko faces the brown hair girl about to say something till Hatori interrupted.

"Not another joke Miss. Aiko." Hatori says causing Aiko to sulk for a few seconds.

"I wasn't going to do that… uh… oh yea. Miss Honda's a very kind human being. You could say she's like a friend to our whole family. When her parents passed away and she had no where to go, Shigure-the older cousin of Yuki and Kyo- decided to take her in for exchange of doing the housework."

"Really? That witch?" Matoko slips out not realizing she said that allowed.

"She's not a witch." Both Aiko and Hatori say at the same time.

"You best watch your tongue." Hatori says glaring at Matoko whom gets nervous.

"Ooo…" Aiko says. "You look pissed Hatori. Calmish downish." She says waving a hand. "But you girls: How dare you say that about Tohru, let alone bring it up in a conversation that's suppose to be about the welfare of the zodiac boys." Aiko rises from her seat. She grabs her umbrella before walking towards the door. "Lets go Hatori." As Hatori rises from his seat, he takes notice of the look of sadness and disappointment in each of the girls' faces. As he walks up to Aiko's side, she puts a hand out in front of him so she can ask the girl with the blue hair something. "By the way, how many people are in the Yuki fan club?" The blue hair girl looks confused for a second till she shows Aiko the pin on her shirt.

"Anyone with these pins on- and some that aren't wearing the pins today- are part of the fan club." Aiko's mind instantly thought back when she and Hatori first entered the school, remembering how odd it was that most of the girls were wearing the pins.

"Hatori! I'm scared!" She yells grabbing his arm.

_Yuki should be the one scared. _Hatori thought to himself as he sighs to Aiko.


	5. phone calls

**Chapter 5: Phone calls**

"That's it? This is what you wanted to show us?" Hiro yells as Gran Gran places plates of food in front of everyone.

"Man, I feel so weird in this." Kyo complains as he loosens his collar. Kyo is wearing a white-collar shirt and black pants that belongs to Saki and Megumi's father.

"Megumi! I thought you said Saki or your grandma can help us with our situation." Hiro yells.

"Thank you." Hatsuharu says as Gran Gran places a plate of food in front of him.

"I did offer to have one of my friends break the curse, but you said no." Gran Gran says.

"What? Are you senile or something! You never said that!" Megumi and Saki sends death glares at Hiro that he could feel creeping upon him. Kira sighs loudly.

"What's up Kira?" Miki asks.

"I feel bad. Hiro scolded me."

"I don't blame him." Miki says rolling her eyes. A tune creeps into the air, making everyone silent. Finally realizing what that tune was, Momiji takes out his cellphone, eyes widening as he looks at the caller id. "Oh no! It's Hatori! Oh no! We're supposed to be at school!" As Momiji wonders what to do, Sana tugs on Yuki's sleeve.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Hatori?" Sana asks.

"Hm? He's the doctor of our family and also Momiji's babysitter."

"I don't know what to do! He won't hang up!" Momiji yells frantically.

"Just answer it dammit!" Kyo yells.

"And put it on speaker!" Gran Gran yells.

"Hold it! What do you think he'll say about us ditching?" Arisa yells out, but Momiji already answered his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Hatori!" Momiji yells.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Momiji eyes turn into small dots.

"Uh… yea… but it's lunch right now."

"I heard from the rumors that you, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and two other girls fled from the school when two out of you seven turned into animals."

"W-where'd you hear that from?"

"Miss. Aiko and I went to your school. Apparently, everyone's talking about- what they call- the Sohma curse."

"What? Why were you at our school?"

"That's… a story on it's own."

"Just say it!" Aiko yells, her voice overheard on the phone. "I miss-pronounced the names of Hiro and Kisa's school! There! Ugh… man… and I almost believed for a second that those kids were idiots. How sad." Everyone was silent while Hiro was fuming silently. Hatori knew she meant to say 'Smart.'

"Aiko… go to Ritsu's house when we get back to the estates." Hatori says.

"Why?"

"Your Japanese needs help. Along with your accent." Crashes and yelling were heard from the other line as sweat drops appeared on everyone.

"Where is this call coming from?" Megumi asks.

"Calm down will- AHHH!" Loud skidding noise was heard.

"A car… maybe?" Kisa suggest.

"Take it back! My Japanesey is fine!" There was a loud vroom and a screeching sound heard. "Ah? Where are we? When did we go in motion?" everyone bends forward slightly as if a cloud is over him or her.

"Momiji…" Hatori says sounding a bit shaken off. "Whose with you?"

"And where are you." Aiko says.

"Um…" Momiji says scratching his chin as he looks towards everyone. He places a finger over the mike of the phone. "What should I say?"

"Um…" Miki says thinking allowed. "Five cousins, five friends, one adult and a girlfriend." Everyone stares at her.

"Wow, there's that many of us?' Arisa wonders as she starts counting heads.

"Aren't you gay though?" Kira asks Miki. Miki places both her hands on her face, blushing. She shakes her head violently.

"I don't know anymore!"

"Momiji, hello?" Hatori says.

"Uh… oh." Momiji says moving his hand off the mike. "One adult, five cousins, six friends-"

"Sounds like he's buying tickets for a movie." Aiko comments.

"And we're at… Miss. Hanajima's house."

"Where is it at?"

"I… don't know. We took a subway here."

"Boy, you guys run slow." Aiko comments.

"Fast?" Hatori suggests.

"I said slow. Ya know… getting somewhere in a short amount of time even if the place is far." Hatori sighs before talking back to Momiji.

"Give us the address. We'll be over there." As Saki tells him the address, Gran Gran stands.

"Ok! There are too many people here. If you're not a Sohma and is responsible for all this happening, you should leave and keep this all a secret." As Saki hung up the phone, she notices everyone but the Sohma's standing, ending up to stand herself.

"Oops!" Gran Gran says. "Let me rephrase it: Tohru, Megumi, Saki, you can stay. Anyone else who's not a Sohma should go back to school."

"Sheesh, fine." Arisa says standing up, walking towards the door. "This is all starting to sound crazy. Anyways, you all better call me if you need help." After Miki, Sana, and Kira apologized again to Kisa, Hiro, and Megumi, Miki walks up to Momiji with a pen.

"Um… may I please have your phone number?" Miki asks Momiji whom smiles back at her.

"Sure! It's-" As Momiji tells Miki his number, Kira whispers to Sana, "Should we be glad she's straight now?' when all Sana could reply with is a shrug.

"Thank you!" Miki says, bowing and running out the door with Kira and Sana following.

"Now what?" Kyo says leaning his face on his fist. "What are we goanna do now? It's not like that rumors goanna stop anytime soon."

"Do you think Hatori or Aiko will tell Akito?" Yuki wonders.

"Wouldn't matter." Hatsuharu replies. "This sounds like something that'll travel fast thanks to Yuki's popularity."

"Damn, why the heck did you have to be so popular?" Kyo yells.

"Hehe," Momiji giggles. "Actually, the culprit of all this is Hiro, Kisa, and Megumi's popularity." He says with a wink.

"Stupid rabbit." Megumi and Hiro say at the same time. Hiro glares at Megumi.

"Hey! Only I call him that!" Hiro yells.

"Don't worry, I was guessing what you were about to say." Megumi says with a shrug.

"So you were mocking me?"

"NO… I was testing my knowledge of how well I know my friends."

"I wonder what time it is." Tohru thought.

"1:59." Momiji replies, looking at his cell phone clock. "Meaning we missed… about seven hours of school huh?"

_I wonder how far the rumor has spread by now…_ Tohru thought to herself, worried.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shigure's house, he answers the phone. "Hello?" Shigure says blissfully. "Shigure Sohma speaking."

"Is this the guardian of Kyo and Yuki Sohma as well as Tohru Honda?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

"Those three didn't show up for class today. Apparently I've been hearing some sort of rumor that everyone is nicknaming 'The Sohma curse'." Shigure's eyes turn small. "Crazy imagination kids these days have, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"As a school official, I felt that I needed to report this to you."

"Yes. Thank you, bye." Shigure says hastily hanging up the phone. He falls back against the wall, "Crap, what did those kids do?" He staggers as he stands back up, picking up the phone and then dialing a number.


	6. Just trying to help

**Chapter 6: Just trying to help**

"Miss Uotani!" Outside the Hanajima household, Sana runs up to Arisa. "What should we do about the curse?' Arisa sighs.

"Listen, as much as I want to help those guys, I can't." Sana's eyes start to water. "Those Sohma's have always been secretive and I see why. We know that the rumors are goanna keep spreading. What can we do? Knock everyone on the head so they'll forget? Until those guys give me a call for any help, I'll see what happens tomorrow. Till then, later." Arisa says waving goodbye.

"Come on Sana, we should just get back to school." Kira says. Sana sighs as she starts to follow her friends.

* * *

Wow…" Aiko says as Hatori drives into a strange neighborhood. "This Hanajima person lives far." Aiko jumps, feeling her cell phone vibrate. She takes her cell phone out, looking at the collar id. "Hatori, it' Akito. I'm goanna put it on speaker ok?" Hatori nods. Aiko answers the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Aiko, where are you?" Akito says with a raspy voice.

"We're lost. We took a wrong turn somewhere." Akito coughs.

"When you get there, bring them with you. And stop by Yuki's school as well. Bring him along with Kyo, Hatsuharu and Momiji."

"Rodger." Aiko hangs up. "Dang! You think he know?"

"It's possible. Someone from school must have called home and it spread from there." Aiko was speechless for a moment.

"Can you teach me a cuss word?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll say it English. Damn, those guys are doom."

"We're here." Hatori says, pulling over on the sidewalk.

* * *

Everyone here's knocking at the door. "Someone's here." Saki points out. Megumi stands to answer the door. When he opens it, he sees only Hatori.

"Yes?" Megumi says.

"Look at these flowers Hatori! There… cute!" Aiko yells causing Hatori's vein to show.

"We're here to pick up the Sohmas." Megumi stares at him for a few seconds before he starts calling them. By that time, Aiko came back to Hatori's side. As everyone came towards the door, including Tohru, Saki and Gran Gran, they all stopped at the door.

"I thought we were goanna talk here." Kyo says.

"Change of plans. Akito found out and wants you all to come over." A few of them gasped, especially Tohru.

"Tsk, tsk Hatori." Aiko says waving a finger in the air, hand to side. "We will talk about this here."

"Aiko-"

"Don't talk back!" Aiko says giving him the hand. "Just listen, Akito doesn't even know we made it to Hiro and Kisa's school yet. When Hatori and I get back, we'll tell him we couldn't find you guys cuz you all ditched."

"You're a good liar." Momiji says.

"I'm not lying! You guys really did ditch and we really didn't find you guys at school."

"Why don't we all gather everyone in one spot…" Saki says out of the blue.

"Excuse me Miss. Hanajima?" Yuki says.

"Anyone who knows about the curse, we could gather them all in one spot… and beat them till they forget." Everyone gets nervous. "Hmm… in that case, we should call Arisa to come back."

"Ooo! Great Idea!" Aiko agrees. "But Hatori and I thought about that in the car, there's just way too many people already knowing about it."

"Hmm…" Megumi thought. "But, not everyone could believe the rumors right? Only a few people saw it. Right?" Momiji nods.

"Yea. That's right."

* * *

"You know that American Movie called 'Man in Black'?" Kira asks Miki as Sana tries to figure out how to get out of the strange neighborhood there in. They took the subway, but they accidentally got off at the wrong stop. Up until now, they still haven't realized that yet.

"Yea, what about it?" Miki responds.

"Their little memory eraser thing would be perfect for this situation."

"yea. I know what you mean." As Kira andMiki kept walking, Sana stops to read a nameplate.

"Hey you guys!" Sana yells, calling her friends back over.

"Woa! When did you stop walking?" Miki yells as she and Kira runs over to her. Ignoring her question, Sana points to a nameplate that reads "Sohma."

"Ah! So this must be where Hiro and Kisa live!" Kira points out.

"Maybe even all there relatives." Miki says. "This place looks pretty huge. There's no way only those two can live here." The door side of the entryway opens, scaring the three girls. As the man who opened the door slowly takes a step out, he notices the three girls.

"Is there someone you need?" The man says in a low voice.

"No, sorry sir." Sana says, bowing. The man smiles at her kindly.

"Such nice manners." The man says, making her blush.

"Sir," Miki says, catching the man attention. "Do Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa live here?" The man stands up straight.

"How do you know them?"

"We're there lovers, what else?" Miki says jokingly causing Kira to her on the back very hard. "Ow! I was joking! I meant friends. We're there friends."

"Don't joke like that in the first place!" Kira scolds with Sana agreeing.

"You three," The man says, "How would you all like to wait for them inside? They should be back any minute now."

"No thank you sir." Sana says bowing.

"No Sana." Kira says, facing the man again. "Sure, thank you very much!"

"But Kira…"

"Now, now Sana. We'll just hang out here for a while and if they don't show up, we'll just leave."

"Great idea!" Miki yells, "We can even check out their bedrooms while we're at it."

"So would you three like to come in?" The man says, holding the entryway door open.

"Thank you." Kira and Miki say as they enter with Sana nervously following them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sana whispers to her friends as they assure her not to worry. Sana sighs as she gave into them. "Oh, sir." Sana says, causing everyone to stop walking. "I'm Sana. This is Miki and Kira. What's your name?" The man smiles after he lets out a cough.

"Akito."


	7. The cats room

**Chapter 7: Cats room**

"We have another problem." Aiko says as she hangs up her cell phone. While at the high school, the school gave them permission to gather the students who believe in the 'The Sohma Curse' rumor. As The Yuki Fan Clubs four top members along with Arisa and Saki control the students in the auditorium where Aiko, Hatsuharu, Tohru, and Hatori stand in the middle of the whole auditorium, Megumi, Hiro, Kisa, Yuki, Kyo and Momiji try running as fast as they could to the Sohma estates.

When they made it there, Momiji took the lead, leading them all to his house. Momiji's home is a spacious, one story home, big enough for three people to live in, but because of his family life, he lives in that house alone with his dad occasionally visiting him each day. Everyone gathered into the living room, sitting around his coffee table.

"Let me get you all drinks." Momiji says running into the kitchen. He comes back with juice cans, passing it around to everybody.

"Thank you." Kisa says as she got hers along with Megumi.

"Where do you think Akito is hiding them?" Yuki asks as he takes a sip from his drink.

"Aiko said that he has them waiting for us in a special room." Kyo says.

"For all we know, that could be anywhere." Megumi says, sighing.

"Not quite, actually." Yuki said. "A special room… that must be in the main house, Akito's home."

"This isn't right." Momiji says allowed, sulking. "Why did he have to go as far as kidnapping those three?"

"According to Aiko," Kyo says, "Those three were lost on there way home when they came across the Sohma household." They here a few rings. Momiji takes out his cell phone to see that he has a new text message. He presses a few buttons to read his text message.

"Momiji," Momiji reads allowed. "It's Miki. We are waiting in what Akito calls 'the cats' room.'" The Sohma's in the room eyes starts to widen while Megumi imagines what this 'cat room' must be like.

"A room filled with cats?" Megumi asks Kyo who shakes his head.

"Come on, let's go get them." Kyo says heading towards the door.

* * *

Miki sighs as she sends her text. "Ok, I sent it." She says to Sana while Kira explores the room.

"This room is really quiet." Kira says in a loud voice. "Why do you think that guy called it the cats room?"

"Beats me." Miki says, shrugging. "If anything, I was expecting like a filthy rich cat to live here or something." As Kira kept running around the room, she sees a small window opening. As she peers through it, she sees Akito standing nearby.

"Hey, that Akito guy is still outside." Sana says, pointing out the small opening. "Do you think we should warn them?"

"Why?" Miki asks. "Akito seemed pretty friendly even though he's sick." Sana starts fidgeting with her fingers.

"Maybe we should warn them." Sana says.

"What for?"

"I have a bad feeling about him."

"Don't worry so much Sana. Everything's going to be fine." Miki says showing her the peace sign. Sana sighs as Kira hums.

"But… even with Kira humming, this room is very silent." She turns to stare at a wall scroll hanging on the wall. It's of the zodiac animals standing in a wavy line. "I think… if I were to stay here for even half a day, I'll go mad."

"You're over exaggerating."

* * *

"He's waiting in the front." Megumi says into a walky talky as he hid behind some bushes. Before everyone left Momiji's house, Momiji passed out walky talkie's to each other for just in case emergencies. "Oh, wait. He has black hair right?"

"Yea. That's him." Hiro says back, hiding behind someone's house. Hiro peers to the side to see Megumi's signal that means 'start'. Hiro shows that same signal to Yuki and Kisa who are a few feet away. Those two made a running start, trying to keep as low as they can as they ran up to the back of the cat's room. Back there, there is a window opening with bamboo's that looks as if they pose as jail bars. As they peered inside, seeing no one, Yuki takes out his walky talky.

"Momiji, text Miki to walk towards the back of the cat household. And to remain silent."

"Rodger Yuki." Momiji says as he starts texting away as he and Kyo hid on the other side of the house. Their hiding spot is in the trees that are at a safe distance.

* * *

"Oh." Miki says as she took out her cell phone, seeing her text message.

"Who is it?" Sana asks as Miki read her message.

"It's Momiji." Miki says standing up, causing Kira to stop prancing around the place. As silent as she could, she walks towards the back with Kira and Sana following her. When they opened a door, they saw another huge room with an opening blocked by bamboos. On the other side, she noticed Yuki and Kisa's head, looking inside. Miki runs up to them along with Sana and Kira. "What's going on?" Miki asks in a whisper.

"You three have been kidnapped." Kisa says. "You need to get out of here."

"We're kidnapped victims? Really?" Kira asks.

"See," Sana says putting her face into her hands. "I told you this wasn't a good idea. That we shouldn't have followed."

"Ok, you're right Sana." Miki says patting her on the back. "Just tell us what to do." Miki says Yuki and Kisa. From Yuki's pocket, he takes out a knife, using it to try and cut through the bamboo. He takes out the walky talky.

"The bamboo is too strong. No wonder the person who lived in here before it never was able to break out. I can't even make a slit in this thing."

"The person who lived here before?" Sana questions. Kisa nods.

"This room is basically a prison for people born with the cat curse." Kisa says.

"Basically, people like Kyo." Yuki adds. The three stare at them with small eyes.

"Ahh, that explains its creepiness in here." Kira says.

"You guys," Kyo says through the walky talky. "One of the maids found Megumi." The girls gasped.

"Do you know where they're taking him?" Yuki asks through the walky talky. A moment of silence passed.

"The maid is taking him up to Akito." Kisa covers her mouth to hide her fear.

"Hey, you won't believe this." Momiji says. "But Megumi's playing death." Sana jumps up, running towards the front of the house to look through the little opening. She sees Megumi doing a bunch of hand signals and pointing numerous times to his ears and mouth. Sana giggles as she runs back to the back of the house.

"He's using hand sign language." Sana says to everyone. "Akito and the maid are having trouble communicating with him."

"What's going on here?" Yuki and Kisa turn around as the three girls look at the person behind them. It's Kazuma who has Hiro standing next to him.

"Ehhh…" Miki says, not knowing what to say. Kazuma sighs as he walks up to the bamboo sticks to the far left. He twists them, and then lifts them up.

"There. That should make your rescuing a bit easier." Kazuma says with a smile before grabbing the pocketknife from Yuki. He puts the knife on safety before putting it in his sleeve pocket.

"Sorry guys." Hiro says. "He caught me. So I had to tell him what's going on." As the three girls climbed out through the bamboo opening, Kazuma closes it from behind them.

"Some nights, I use to see my grandfather sneak out from here. That's how I know these bamboo's open like this." Kazuma smiles. "You kids better get out of here. You must know that Akito's waiting in the front for you guys.

"Right." Yuki says.

"Master Kazuma," Kisa says, grabbing his hand. "My friend is there with Akito right now. Can you please rescue him?" Kazuma nods as he heads for the front. As Yuki and everyone else starts heading for Momiji's house, Yuki hands Kisa the walky talky to tell them to retreat. Lucky for them, when Megumi got caught, he turned off his walky talky, sticking it in his pocket.


	8. Epilogue

EPILOGUE 

"I want to do that again." Megumi says as he opens his bento box. It's a few days later from the day of the incident. Megumi is allowed to keep his memories about the whole incident just as long as he doesn't tell anybody—and as long as Akito doesn't find out.

"No way! That caused too many problems!" Hiro yells back.

"Hiro! Kisa! Megumi!" the three look up from there eating spot, seeing Miki, Kira, and Sana running up to them. "Can we eat with you guys today?"

"I don't see the problem." Megumi says. Unfortunately for these three girls, there memories had to be erased for the fact that they were locked up in the cats' room and escaped.

* * *

"Stop following us Gohan!" Momiji yells as he sticks his tongue at him. 

"No!" Gohan yells holding a camcorder in hand. "Something's weird about you Sohma's and I plan to find that out!" Gohan runs the opposite way. Hatsuharu and Momiji stare at him with sweat drops forming on their heads. A few feet away from them stood Tohru, Arisa and Saki.

"Should we worry about that boy finding out again?" Saki asks her two friends who smile back.

"Na… though maybe we should knock him out just in case." Tohru flinches.

"Eh?" Tohru retorts.

"Oh… that also reminds me." Saki says, "Tohru, my Gran Gran never did get a straight answer. Do the Sohma's want to get rid of their curse or not?"

"Um… I don't know. You should ask them." Saki smiles.

"No, I won't. I'll just see if they remember that question sometime in the future."

"You're weird." Arisa says jokingly.

* * *

"Here ya go!" Aiko says handing Hatori a pitcher. She smiles at him as he looks at the drink, confused. They're at Hatori's house right now. Earlier, he was asleep on the couch. 

"What's this?" Hatori asks.

"This is a thank you for all the trouble you had to go through yesterday!" Hatori glares at her. "It's a root beer float. Ya know, the Americany drink?" Hatori chuckles as he takes a sip.

"Work on your Japanese some more." He says with a smile as he took more sips from his drink. Aiko takes a seat on a nearby chair, mad at his comment about her Japanese. She looks at her watch before standing up.

"Crap," Miko says in English. "I have to go meet up with Akito now." She says the rest in Japanese.

"Why is that?" Hatori asks.

"He's mad about what happened a few days ago. Go figurine."

"Figure?" Aiko glares at him menacingly.

"Stop correcting my Japanesy." She says. As she walks out the door, she grabs her sun umbrella. "Bye Hatori!" She says before shutting the door.

(Authors note: Thanks for reading:D)


End file.
